


Gabriel and Chuck invent

by GabrielBubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is a good father bye, Chuck is a tried father, Chuck needs a glass of wine, Crack Fic, Gabriel invents the platypus, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is actually Chuck’s favorite, M/M, Michael Lucifer and Raphael are just living their best lives, chuck and gabe adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles
Summary: Basically, Gabriel is hanging out with his dad and Chuck is a tired father who has a hyper toddler archangel that loves candy and hiding from Him
Relationships: Gabriel/Chuck Shurley (father/son)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gabriel and Chuck invent

Chuck, who is God, is a father of four. It’s only before the beginning of time anyway. He has four sons. Michael, the oldest, and his little warrior. Lucifer, the second born, and his little drama queen (loves him to death despite it). Raphael, third born, his little healer. And, of course, Gabriel. His messenger. His little boy. The baby. The one that causes so much trouble. He wasn’t supposed to have favorites, but, Gabriel somehow got himself to be His favorite.

Gabriel has somehow escaped Michael and Lucifer’s hold and ran. Raphael was in Lucifer’s arms and screeched when Gabriel took off. Michael swore loudly when he lost him. Gabriel was fast. He wasn’t the messenger for no reason. Michael used the mind link only the archangels and God will have.  
  


“ _Dad, Gabriel has run off again.”_ The oldest sighed. He didn’t want to get in trouble today. Gabriel obliviously has different plans for him.

 _“Alright. I’ll get him. You boys go have fun. I know you want to do something he’s not old enough for anyway. Just keep a good eye on Raph so he doesn’t get hurt.”_ Chuck rolled his eyes fondly. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised. When the boys hung out by themselves, they liked to fly and Gabriel was a bit too small to fly by himself.

 _”Alright pops! See ya later.”_ Lucifer chimed in.

” _Bye boys. Love you.”_

Chuck sighed tiredly. Gabriel has ADHD and it’s not even a thing yet. He only likes that because he might be on a no-stop job one day if messaging and it will come in handy. He swore to His past self. Gabriel was a lot of work sometimes.

Chuck walked down the heavenly hall, His robes being dragged slightly behind Him. “Gabby! Come out little one! Come to daddy!” He frowned slightly. Gabriel would usually give himself away by a giggle by now.

Just when Chuck thought Gabriel was in a different part, he heard a high pitched giggle. “Gabby! Where are you?” He followed the giggle until it was loud enough He could act. “Gabriel! Where could you have gone!”

Gabriel squeals and pulled on his father’s robes. “Daddy! Daddy!” He jumped up and down. “I got you! I got you!”

He smirked to himself. Oh, Gabriel wants to play? He can play as well. Chuck huffed. “Gabriel! Where are you!”

”Daddy! Right here! Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Gabriel tugged on His robes some more. “Daddyyyy!”

Chuck cupped his mouth. “Gabriel! Hmmm. Maybe he’s in his room.”

Gabriel’s lip trembled. “Daddy! I’s right here! Daddy!” Chuck pulled a frown. Gabriel clutched His robes and made a pleading look. He didn’t seem to see it.

”I can hear you, but not see.” Gabriel then started to cry. He didn’t want to live a life without his dad seeing or feeling him. Chuck chuckled lightly and picked his cry son up. “I’m kidding baby.”

Gabriel sniffled. “You a meanie.” Chuck gasps loudly. “You a big fat meanie.” Gabriel crosses his arms and glared.

”Oh really?” Chuck flew to his work shop and placed Gabriel on the table, facing him. “Well, I believe someone once told me meanies are also the tickle monster.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen. “No! I’s sowwy! You not meanie! No tickies!” It was too late. Chuck stuffed his fingers in Gabriel’s little tummy and Gabriel pleads became squeals and laughs.

After a few minutes, Chuck pulled away and smiled, self satisfied. Gabriel giggles and smiled up at Chuck. He placed Gabriel on the floor a gave him a box of spare parts. “Hear Gabby. Go nuts. Sit over there. Don’t make too much noise.”

Gabriel nodded a bit fast, making Chuck wonder if he got whip lash, but took the box carefully and walked over to the side where his Parent pointed. Gabriel dumps the contents on the floor and shuffled through it.

Later

Gabriel smiled. He made something all by himself. “Now, sit.” The animal fell to its side instead. Gabriel then rolled onto his own side. “Daddy! I mae ‘omeing! Looky! Looky!”

Chuck got up and went over to his son. “What the fuck is that!?” He didn’t mean to curse. He really didn’t, but He might have accidentally gave Gabriel the wrong box of parts and now this random ass... _thing_ exists.

”Daddy! That a bad word! And it’s called a platypus.” Gabriel head it up proudly. “It don’t do ‘uch but it has eggs!”

Chuck have him a weird look. “Gabriel, only animals with feathers and fish use eggs. Things with hair give birth. That one has to give birth or else my last invention will get confused.” Humanity wasn’t being announced until the last angel learns how to fly. Earth wasn’t even a thing. He was just putting the animals on the shelves for the time being. It was just known as “last invention” to the archangels.

”Well platypus is diffont.” It was so stern and sure Chuck held His hands up and backed off. Well, ok then.

”Ok. I’ll just put it in Australia.” He mumbled the last part to Himself. “Come on Gabe.” Chuck bent down and picked him up. “You’re gonna sit on Daddy’s lap.”

That turned out to be a really bad idea. Gabriel pulled on the elephant’s nose as he was about to fall. Chuck thought it looked ok though so kept it. Then Gabe pulled the giraffe’s neck. Then he spilled paint on the Zebra, making it have strips. This happened when He was looked the other way and He doesn’t know if it’s black or white. Nether does Gabriel. 

Then, Gabriel added to horns to the rhino. Gabriel pulled the face of the male alligator, making the crocodile. He made one of the extra female lions have spots, leopard, then added speed, the cheetah . Then also painted one of the mountain lions white with spots, snow leopard.

At some point, His other three sons came in and added somethings to the animals and Chuck faceplates. Just another day in the office if He’s going to be honest with Himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao what is this
> 
> Yes I know Lucifer is God’s favorite but Gabriel doesn’t get enough love so he is in my story. K have a nice day bye ❤️


End file.
